Illusions
by Amon's Angel of the Darkness
Summary: A new wolf joins the game while the group splits up to find Cheza after the crimson wolf tells about the Flower Maiden's whereabouts. KibaLynx? TsumeLynx? OCLynx? BH
1. Once Upon A Time, the Silver Wolf Lynx

Disclaimer: This is the first, last and only time in this fic that I will say this so listen up. I do not own Wolf's Rain in any way, shape or form. And go easy on me, this will be my first Wolf's Rain fic. If you want a picture of Lynx, I'll send it to you. Just leave an email in the review and I'm feeling too lazy to look it up in your profile. :)  
  
Summary: On their way to paradise, the four wolves stumble upon a battlefield of solders versus wolves. There was only one survivor, the second in command of the pack with a cold and firey personality. The guys let her join their pack, more like Tsume forced her to. And before I forget, "speaking", 'thinking' ----change of scene or POV--- EMPHASIS, FYI. R&R  
  
Silver Wolf; Lone Lynx

Chapter 1  
  
A girl around the age of fifteen or sixteen was leading a herd of people through the thick snowstorm. Her hair was a shiny, silver hair color and she had deep, ocean blue eyes. It was a strange sight, a girl wearing a yellow coat that went all the way down to her knees in well, knee deep snow yet she wasn't shivering. She suddenly stopped as a man with white hair and amber eyes came up behind her.  
  
"What's that?" He asked before becoming a black wolf. Others followed his lead, more humans becoming wolves too. The silver haired girl was the last to do so. Her ears perked up as her dark blue eyes looked ahead.  
  
"Humans. And they don't smell good. Let's hide." The girl said.  
  
"No way, I'm tired of running from humans. Let's fight them!" The black wolf stood his ground, as well as others.  
  
The girl sighed and walked back towards her leader. A few vans pulled up, stopping a few yards in front of her pack. 'There's something wrong.' The silvery wolf bared her fangs as humans in black armor approached her and her pack. She growled loudly, telling the younger wolves to run. The black wolf charged ahead causing a few of the younger, more rowdy and battle inexperienced wolves to follow.  
  
"Something's wrong! Stop!" But her warning fell onto deaf ears. Just because she was a girl, it automatically meant that she was a bad leader which was far from the truth. Time after time she had saved her pack, she should be the leader, not the black wolf. She shook her head and ran forward to protect the cubs from danger. Suddenly, the black armored soldiers raised their shields and a pulsing energy came our of it, forcing the wolves to fly away. Shots rang out, confusion and chaos ran throughout the pack. The pack's cubs ran towards the danger while the older ones attacked, getting themselves killed for no reason.  
  
"Lynx look out!" She turned just in time to see a soldier cock his gun and aim at her. She couldn't move, everything froze. A black blur rushed over to her just as the soldier fired. The bullet passed through both their bodies. The silver wolf slowly closed her eyes, closing out all the howls of pain, the dying gasps of her pack. "I…was too cocky and prideful…I'm sorry. I should have listened to you." Lynx heard the black wolf say. The wind blew, carrying with it the scent of wolf's blood and death.

---Kiba's Pack---  
  
An appalling odor reached five young wolves' noses. The youngest, red colored wolf covered his nose and whimpered.  
  
"What the hell is that smell?" The orange wolf asked their leader.  
  
The white wolf looked at him before raising his nose to find the direction of the smell. "It's coming from in front of us." He answered.  
  
"We aren't seriously going there to help them out are we? We're wolves and we look out for our pack and our pack alone Kiba." A man with white hair and golden eyes asked.  
  
"We're going there anyways, we might as well help them get back on their feet." The white wolf replied before going on ahead. The red and orange wolf soon followed.  
  
"Don't want to get left behind now do you Tsume?" A blue half breed asked before running off. The black wolf sighed and reluctantly followed the pack.  
  
The sight that greeted them was sickening. Pups were lying around, covered in blood. There was so much death. Flies landed on the decaying bodies of the wolves.  
  
"Who could have done this Kiba?" The youngest member asked.  
  
"Gunpowder." He looked around. "Search for anyone who could still be alive."  
  
"Just sniff around, they're all dead." Tsume said.  
  
"Hmm."  
  
The white wolf's ears perked up, as well as the others'. Kiba quickly rushed over to the body of a black wolf and tossed it aside. Toboe walked over to him. "Is he alive?"  
  
"Yeah, but he's a she." Kiba answered as the younger wolf blushed. Kiba picked up the female wolf.  
  
"Hey, if you can hear me, transform."  
  
Tsume and blue finally caught up to Kiba and the others. He looked at the girl in Kiba's arms. Her silver hair was red with blood, her eyes had bags under then and her clothes were torn. Somehow he felt a strange connection to the girl.  
  
Without warning, the girl jumped out of Kiba's arms and turned back in a wolf. She growled. "Who are you!"  
  
"Hey girl, just relax. We're trying to help you." Hige took a few steps towards the obviously frightened girl. "Tell me, what's a pretty girl like you doing all alone here huh? Never mind that, what happened here?"  
  
Her answer was another growl. "Don't call me girl. I have a name."  
  
"And somehow we're just suppose to know what it is without you ever telling it to us huh girl?" Tsume asked coldly.  
  
"I told you not to call me girl! My name's Lynx." She snapped before charging at Tsume.  
  
"We're just trying to help you LYNX." He quickly dodged her attacked and bit her hind leg (while they were both in wolf forms).  
  
"Cheap shot! What kind of leader are you?" She asked gruffly as she struggled to stand on her feet. Blue stealthily came up behind her and gently pushed her down. Surprisingly, Lenne let her.  
  
Blue chuckled at Lynx's mistake. "Actually, he's second in command. This pack's leader is over there, the white wolf." Blue said as she pointed to him. Her face then became grim. "You're bleeding badly. Rest up and let Kiba carry you to shelter."  
  
Lynx looked up to Blue, for some reason, she felt safe with the older woman. She trusted her. "…Fine. But I can still," She began as she got up. She was shakily standing on her feet. "I can still, w-walk on my own." Lynx finished saying as she passed out.  
  
"She's really cute!" Hige commented, which resulted in a slap from Blue and two punches from startlingly both Kiba AND Tsume. "Dammit, I was only stating the obvious!" Which earned him another slap and a few growls from the other males.  
  
"Shut up and let's get moving before the storm starts up again." Tsume said as he picked up the unconscious girl. She smelled nice…her scent was so familiar even with all the blood masking it. It was still there…the scent…the scent of Lunar flowers. But he wasn't the only one to notice, Kiba walked over to him.  
  
"Let's go already, if she's heavy I'll carry her."  
  
"No." With that said, Tsume started running. The others followed, leaving Kiba alone. He turned into a wolf and sniffed the air. No, there was no other signs of lunar flowers…so why did that girl, Lynx have its scent on her?

R&R, vote for pairings. Hige/Blue, Toboe/no one in this story, Lynx/Kiba? Lynx/Tsume? Kiba/Lynx/Tsume.


	2. Met a Pack and Got Lost In A Snowstorm

The fire crackled while the others talked. Lynx did nothing, she was too tired so she just listened.  
  
"So what are we gonna do with Lynx?" Toboe asked.  
  
"She could stay with us, it'd be nice to have another girl with us." Hige suggested.  
  
"But will she want to join?" Blue questioned.  
  
"Of course she does, she has nothing left. Her pack's all dead, we searched but there's no one left. She's alone." Tsume snapped uncharacteristically. His eyes darted around the room, looking for anyone who'd say otherwise. No one.  
  
"Looks like it's decided then, Lynx comes with us." Kiba finally accepted.  
  
He liked her, she was strong and independent, and from their first encounter with her so far, she was feisty too. She'd be a good addition to the pack. 'As well as a good mate. Wait, where'd that come from?' He shook his head to rid himself of his thoughts. Kiba stared at the fire, his turquoise eyes looked right through the fire and was met by midnight blue eyes.  
  
"You're awake."  
  
"Why do you decide my fate? What if I don't wanna go, huh?" She asked as she got up on her feet and glared at Kiba before turning to Tsume. "You may be the leader of this pack but you're not my leader!"  
  
She growled before leaping over the fire and landing on top of the unsuspecting wolf. He quickly pushed her off while Tsume rushed over and pinned Lynx down with his body. Their faces were only inches apart, he could feel her hot and rigid breath on his face. She struggled to throw him off but he was too strong…well, actually she was just weak.  
  
"Your pack is gone so just join ours. I won't take no for an answer." He growled into her ear, bringing his face closer to hers.  
  
"Tsume! That's enough, you're not the leader and you don't make the decisions, I do." Kiba growled. Was Tsume trying to take his place as leader again? He could not let Tsume have either one.  
  
"Yes, little puppy, get off of me so I can be on my way." She said trying to push him off, the key word being trying. Lynx placed her hands on Tsume's chest and pushed but didn't get anywhere. She tried again, this time moving her body forward but he wouldn't move.  
  
He lowered his face. "You're weak, you'll die out there all by yourself."  
  
"Whatever!" Lynx huffed. Kiba was amazed by her, she was like no other he had ever met before.  
  
"Come on Tsume, we can't just let her go yet, she's injured." Toboe then turned to Lynx with pleading eyes. "Please stay with us, Lynx. Or at least until you get better."  
  
Lynx looked at him, all her anger draining away. That pup reminded her of her younger brother. She looked down at her stomach which was hidden by Tsume's body. Slowly, her eyes traveled upwards meeting his gaze. Finally realizing the position they were in, she blushed and began to struggle against him…again.  
  
"Get off of me, puppy!"  
  
"I will, stop struggling!" He growled.  
  
That stupid girl was impossible. Suddenly, he too realized their position. She unexpectantly shot up, this time their lips met. Lynx looked around. Blue and Hige were talking, Toboe was staring at them and Kiba was in the back of the cave. Still she saw his golden eyes piercing into her very being. Lynx quickly stood up, her strength returning to her.  
  
"I feel better now. I'm going, pup." With that, she ran out of the cave and into the blizzard.  
  
"Hey wait!" But it was too late. "I didn't even get to say goodbye." Toboe whined.  
  
A white blur raced outside the cave, followed by a black one. Both Kiba and Tsume were gone.  
  
"Get some sleep, Toboe, she'll be back." Blue consulted the young pup.  
  
"Love is in the air. Yep, I smell spring coming soon." Hige added.  
  
Toboe made a face. "How can spring be coming if there's a really bad snowstorm? What if Lynx gets in trouble? What if Kiba and Tsume can't find her? What if they're all lost! We should look for them!"  
  
"Or we can stay here... You know those two, they always go out somewhere but they always, always come back. Why should this time be any different?" Hige asked.  
  
"Besides the fact that we introduced a female wolf into the pack who's captured the interest of both our leader and our thug?"  
  
Hige looked at her, confusion written all over his face as well as Toboe's. "Ah, forget it. Get some rest, runt, we don't know when they'll be coming back. Hmm, I wonder what Lynx thinks of me?" Hige pondered out loud resulting in him getting a slap from Blue.  
  
"If you aren't thinking of food then it's girls. Maybe during full moons like tonight I should leave so you can flirt all you want!" Blue huffed as she rested closer to the fire.  
  
---------------Lynx---------------  
  
The cold snow felt good under her paws, it was keeping her awake. She had to get away from that look alike. She needed to get away from that pack. That white wolf acted just like him while the black one looked exactly liked him in both human and wolf form. It was a bit frightening. But no, she was too proud and stubborn to admit it.  
  
Her running soon slowed down to jogging and then walking. Each step was getting harder and harder to take, she was panting heavily. Her breath was easily seen in the cold, harshness of nature. Lynx's strength finally left her, she was no longer able to walk let alone stand up on her legs.  
  
Everything was just…so cold…so peaceful. She knew what she should have done, it wasn't like this was her first time being on her own in a storm. Her and that black wolf used to fight a lot, causing one or the other to run away and get lost or something. She was stupid. Her energy was all wasted in trying to get away from those two.  
  
'They wouldn't even come after me anyways, I'm not apart of their pack. And like puppy said, wolves only took care of their own.' Her eyelids became heavy, her breathing slowed.  
  
'I was so stupid. I should have buried myself before anything else. My scent would have been covered and I'd be warm and cozy but now…' More and more snowflakes fell onto her, hiding her beneath its cold blanket.  
  
'Is this…what it feels like…to…die? Peace…peace finally.' Lynx closed her eyes, her senses were too dulled to notice a white wolf with golden eyes looking right at her.  
  
-------------Tsume----------------  
  
Why was he doing this again? He couldn't remember why he was chasing after some girl who had not only insulted him, but also wounded his pride deeply.  
  
'No she didn't! She's the dog.' He thought to himself angrily. But for some reason, he just couldn't stay mad at her. Her lips were so soft and she smelled so good. She was irresistible and very prideful as a good wolf should be. It was his duty to look after such a stupid girl, her pride would get her killed. He had to show her that she couldn't survive without a pack, any kind of pack. Wolves weren't solitary animals, they had always longed to be with one another, working together to hunt, to live, to mate.  
  
'Where the hell did that thought come from!' He yelled at himself. This wasn't like him. Perhaps it was just the weather or the fact that he's been softening up thanks to those sappy love birds and that innocent pup who didn't understand anything. He slowed down a bit as the storm became much more violent. He lost track of their white leader in the matching snow.  
  
Great, just great. Now how was he going to find them? He wasn't lost, no. He knew exactly where he was going. That way! He turned left but then the wind blew, scattering the scent of the ones he was after. Or maybe that way! He turned right. No, wasn't that the way he came from. No wait, it was that way. No…Yeah, he was lost.  
  
Everything looked alike, the trees were all covered in a blinding white snow, his tracks were quickly covered. There was no longer a scent to smell, it was all clean. What to do, what to do? If he called for help, Kiba might come and abandon Lynx. It was stupid of him to go out in the first place, looking for some stupid girl who he hardly even knew.  
  
This was all that girl's fault! Well, he could survive for just one day. Or was it night? How long had he been lost? Tsume's right leg became numb, a clear sign that his body was getting cold, yet, he hardly even noticed it. He started walking north in hopes of finding some shelter or the others.  
  
He wondered if Lynx was alright. She was probably freezing her ass off, a stupid girl that young wouldn't know how to survive in a snow storm like this. She'd probably be running and running, trying to keep herself warm while wasting a lot of her energy. He decided that if he couldn't find a place to rest, then he'd just dig himself a hole and stay there. The snow was a good way to keep in one's body heat, he learned over the years. But would she know?  
  
-------------Kiba-----------------  
  
There she was. As he watched Lynx slumber, she looked so happy. While awake, she was putting on an act, much like Tsume's. But he could tell that she was just lonely…that she was scared. She didn't look very old but sure acted that way. Maybe about a few years older than Toboe, two at most. She was making the same mistakes as he did when he was first caught up in a severe snow storm. She ran to keep herself warm…or did she?  
  
She lived around these areas, meaning that she would understand how to survive. Maybe she really didn't want to join their pack. NO! That wasn't it, she just forgot for the moment, yeah, that was it. Or maybe…she never even learned. Her pack probably just huddled together, it was a pretty big pack after all. Yeah, that was it. She never learned. Kiba decided that he'd stick with her for a while.  
  
'Lynx would soon learn to like me and soon want to join my pack and be my mate. Life would be good.' He thought to himself unconsciously as he dug themselves a hole.  
  
After it was deep and wide enough, he gently placed her limp and shivering body in it. The wind blew harder, it would be a while. They had to share the snow shelter otherwise they'd both freeze to death. He wished she hadn't left the cave but later took it back. If she didn't leave, then he wouldn't be here with her. He jumped into the shelter with her and rested his body on hers. The hole was soon covered by the snow but he kept his body on hers.  
  
She smelled good…so familiar. He nuzzled her a bit more, enjoying their time together alone. Her fur was as soft and smooth as silk. Maybe…he didn't need paradise, maybe his paradise was right here, with Lynx. Yes, it felt so good. No more fighting, no more searching, no more rescuing. The two of them could start their own pack. Maybe Hige and Blue would come along too and have their own cubs. Toboe would come for sure, he already liked Lynx.  
  
But then again, Tsume was a whole different story. Maybe Toboe wouldn't be joining them. Him and Tsume had been through a lot together. It wouldn't be much of a loss if Tsume didn't come along. Sure he'd lose a very good second in command but he'd gain so much more.  
  
Kiba finally fell asleep, thinking of times when he was much, much younger, when he was just a pup with his pack still alive. Yes…that's why she smelled so familiar. Lynx's scent became much more intoxicating, he didn't care. As long as he was with Lynx, nothing would matter. Lunar Flowers…Kiba closed his eyes as the scent got stronger.  
  
If he opened them once more, he would have noticed that Lynx was glowing, a soft, white light engulfed her, making her silver fur coat shimmer with a newfound energy…  
  
Well, R&R! More reviews faster update. And you could tell I was on a roll seeing as whenever that happens, I use their names a lot less. And I want to change the title so any suggestions?  
  
Devi Of The Wolves: My first reviewer! Yay, at least I got some characters ic. This is a lot easier to write than Witch Hunter Robin but I keep confusing Tsume's personality with that of Amon's. It's only cause they're done by the same voice actor.  
  
Emma: Hiya! But if I make you my permanent beta reader or thingee, you gotta promise to keep on reviewing k? But I'm not so sure about the pairings…maybe it will be a Kiba/Lynx. ::smiles:: Don't kill me! ::cowers in fear::  
  
Animated Flowers: Of course little Toboe will be in it! It wouldn't be a good wolf's rain fic if he wasn't right? However…Cheza I'm not so sure about.  
  
prospero53223: Hmm, k. But just to tell you, there will be different povs and hopefully Kiba and Tsume will both get the same amount of attention from Lynx…once she warms up to them. 


	3. Tsume's Likes Her and Lynx Is Still Lost

Toboe paced around the cave as the sun was slowly beginning to set. He looked over at the older wolves. "They're not back yet, what's taking them so long?" Toboe asked in a concerned yet whiny tone.  
  
"ARG!!! Shut up already runt! They'll be back, just be patient!" Hige snapped at the young pup. His patience with the younger wolf was quickly running thin.  
  
Blue on the other hand was a bit more sensitive to the red wolf. "The snow's stopped so it should be much easier for them to return. We just have to wait, they'll be back though it make take them some time."  
  
Blue stepped out of the cave for some fresh air, followed by the lonely Toboe. They sat down together as Hige tried to go back to sleep.  
  
"Seriously Hige, all ever do is eat, sleep and follow the pack!" Blue yelled at him. His response was a loud snort.  
  
Toboe ran into the snow to 'inspect' how deep it was. He let out a surprised yelp as he quickly sank into the snow. She laughed at Toboe's antics.  
  
"Help! I'm drowning!" He continued playfully.  
  
"Arg! I can't rest my eyes with all that noise!" Hige jumped into the snow, jealous at the fact that Toboe was receiving much more attention from Blue than he was.  
  
"Don't you mean sleep?" Blue corrected. She soon got tired of watching the boys play and soon joined in. It was a snow ball fight. It used to be a free for all until Hige jumped into a tree and shook off all the snow on the branches, burying Blue and Toboe.  
  
"I win!" He shouted out. "I'm the alpha male of this pack, bow down before me!" Hige laughed high above in the 'safely' of the trees as Blue and Toboe dug themselves out and hid. A truce was called between the two as they worked together to take down a common enemy.  
  
Both wolves rammed the tree as hard as they could, surprising the unexpecting 'alpha male'. Hige lost his balance as he fell down into the soft, white snow. Hige stuck his head out in wolf form from the snow. There was a pile of it on top of his head, right between his ears. Blue and Toboe had another good laugh as they helped the freezing Hige back into the warmth of the cave.  
  
Everything went dead quiet as Tsume's howl was heard. He was asking for…help on finding his way back.  
  
"See? They're just lost so, no need to worry runt." Hige said before venturing out once again to give Tsume his location. Blue and Toboe followed their 'leader' and howled also before being followed by Kiba's howl…which was farther away from Tsume's.  
  
"Where's Lynx?" Toboe asked but before anyone could answer, Tsume said that he'd be headed towards Hige's group.  
  
"Well Hige, keep howling incase someone get lost again." Blue said as she walked over to the warmth of the cave and fire.  
  
"Why me?" Hige complained but did what he was told anyways. She was the leader of the pack while the other two went missing.  
  
Toboe heisted before following Blue's example. "Last night was a full moon, and the scent of Lunar Flowers were strong right?"  
  
"…Yes but it wasn't Cheza. It was someone else, they had nearly the same scent." Blue voiced her thoughts before changing the subject. "Well Toboe, you should probably get some rest. When we join up again, Kiba's probably going to make us march without any rest to make up for lost time."  
  
"Hmmm." Toboe yawned and fell asleep, listening to the sound of a wolf's howl and not the message in it.  
  
-------Tsume----------  
  
Tsume shook the powder white snow off of his black fur. (A/N: OK, I never knew that Tsume's fur was gray, I always thought it was black seeing as he did wear black clothes. All the wolves' clothing was the same color was their fur so I just thought it was so anyways, Tsume's fur is now black in this fic.)  
  
The snow was gone, already melting. He looked around, everything looked the same. Same brown and white trees, same endless white snow, same clean scent. Now was a good a time as any to find the others. He sat down and began howling. Sure it was killing his pride to ask them for help but it was way better than dying out here and alone right? Last night was a full moon and he missed it thanks to the snowstorm and to that she-wolf.  
  
Tsume looked around as he heard Kiba's howl, followed by Hige, Blue and Toboe's howls. The latter seemed to be much closer than Kiba. He sent out another howl, telling Kiba he was headed to rejoin the pack before Hige killed Blue and Toboe by eating all their food. Tsume followed Hige's howl, ignoring the meaning of it. No one really listened to the piggish wolf anyways so why should he start now?  
  
His thoughts slowly drifted to Lynx. He wondered if Kiba had found her yet, and if she did then why didn't she howl too? Why the hell did he even care?!? It was all her fault he was hungry, but he just wanted to make sure that she was alright too. Stupid was the only word to describe her.  
  
She was the most stupidest, fiery, prideful, feisty, stupid, strong, smart, stupid, beautiful, lonely, saddest, little female wolf he had ever met.  
  
The thing that stuck out most in Tsume's mind was that Lynx was lonely. She was a lot like him in so many ways. She was putting up a toughie act so she wouldn't seem weak or insecure but in fact, she was. She longed for company yet would never admit it, she wanted to join their pack but her pride wouldn't let her, she wanted to be accepted yet was frighten of losing of being rejected.  
  
It took one to know one, he could clearly see right through her façade since it used to be his too. Lynx was just a scared little pup, not exactly a pup though. She looked one or two years older than Toboe. But what drew him to her, why was he thinking of her at a time like this?  
  
She was like him, a younger version of him anyways…but a girl. He wondered what it would be like to hunt side by side with her, run with her, spend time with her…have their own pack together. He'd finally be leader of a wolf pack, his own. Hige and Blue could come, he didn't care. Toboe would follow his to the ends of the world so Tsume knew Toboe would he there already.  
  
But what about Kiba? If Kiba was there, he'd try and be leader…or worst, go after what was rightfully his…Lynx.  
  
He was slowly thinking, could be really be in…what humans called love? He didn't know, hell, he didn't even know when they'd get to paradise. Who needed paradise when he had his Lynx with him? Tsume decided to force her to come along. He knew she wanted to, if she didn't then she would have disappeared like a good snow wolf would.  
  
Was Lynx with the group already? He wondered as he picked up the pace. He had to see her again and 'force' her to join the pack. He could show her things, teach her things and be the one who would open her eyes to the wonders of the world. He started running, he would soon claim his mate. Tsume knew that she'd trust him, they probably went through the same things so they'd be perfect for each other right?  
  
"Let me GO!" Tsume's ears perked up the second he heard his mate's angelic yet angry voice.  
  
He ran faster and faster, his paws making contact with the snowy ground painfully. He came across a clearing with his silver wolf there being dragged harshly by along by a pure colored wolf.  
  
Blood soaked the pure white snow, tainting their innocence. Tsume rushed into battle in a blind rage.  
  
'He will die!' He thought as he landed in front of the other wolf, playing hero for his damsel in distress. He took note of her bleeding neck, she was shivering from her blood loss.  
  
'He will die for hurting her!' Tsume growled protectively as he charged.  
  
**A/N**: Thanks to all who reviewed. I seriously thought that Tsume was a black wolf, sorry for my stupid mistake. I couldn't remember for the life of me whether or not he was black or gray. Well, doesn't matter now, Tsume's a black wolf in this fic. I've decided that this fic will be updated on Saturdays only until it's finished or until my writer's block for my Witch Hunter Robin fics goes away. R&R please! Or C&C, flames are also accepted seeing as I have no way of blocking them. And don't forget to vote for pairings, it's still undecided.  
  
Kiba-3  
  
Tsume- 2  
  
**Devi Of The Wolves**- I'm guessing you wouldn't like this chapter then huh? But there just Tsume's thoughts, it's not like he'll end up with Lynx. I still dunno who will though. And the good news if that you can still vote as many times as you want. Next chapter hopefully will contain some Kiba thoughts as well as Kiba and Lynx thoughts.  
  
**Animated Flowers**- Um, I decided that Cheza will be in this fic for a short time but there won't be any Cheza/Kiba. Sooooo, who do you vote for? Kiba's cute but Tsume's tough. You know, no one picked up on any of my foreshadowing or clues. I like clues! Lynx's true self won't be revealed yet.  
  
**Kata**- I don't think I'll have to email you since I'll try to update this story every Saturday. But I'll do it anyways, I'm very lazy. And I've decided who Lynx will end up with but it depends on how many votes I get, once it reaches up to a certain point, then there'll be an alternate ending too. But Tsume's very mean, he puts up a toughie act.  
  
**Prospero53223**- Hehe, and like Alone and Love Triangle Plus Two, this story will be a bit surprising with a few twists. Don't you just love it? Oww oww, my poor leg. It still hurts like hell! Vote for your wolf!  
  
**i think you know**- Yes I know who you are, and yes I am gonna use your character and no I will not pay attention and I am alright and I'm sorry for falling on you happy the original TK? That should be mine name, not yours. Haven't you ever heard of ladies first and that is SO the last time I'm ever gonna let you do my homework.  
  
But seriously, I need a new title! It was going to be called Lone Wolf Silver Lynx but then my friend was like why not switch it? Why do I listen to him, he doesn't even review. I think I feel like going over to his house and kicking his ass. See ya guys next week and don't forget to R&R&F&CC! Though, the two latter will be ignored cause they're always mean! TT 


	4. Kiba Likes Lynx and They Get Attacked

Kiba slowly opened his eyes, a sweet, faint scent filling his nose. Memories of last night began to flood his mind. He sighed pleasantly, his mate was still alive. He looked at her as she stirred slightly.

"Hmmm. Am I dead?" she asked herself.  
  
Her midnight blue eyes snapped open suddenly and quickly darted around, taking in her surroundings.

"Oh no! You're here, so this must mean I'm in the other place!" she shrieked before noticing Kiba's smirk.

Kiba got out of their makeshift shelter and handed his hand out to her as Lynx regained her composure.

"What are you doing?" she snapped at him as she slapped his helping hand away. She climbed out of the hole by herself. "Why were you following me? Don't you understand, I don't wanna join your pack!" She shouted at the amused white wolf.

"If I didn't come after you, you'd be dead. I'm just going to follow you until I know that you're safe, until I know that you can take care of yourself, Lynx." Kiba explained, trying his best to keep his voice emotionless.

"I can take care of myself!" Lynx growled.

How she hated being treated like some little, defenseless girl, like some little kid that wasn't aware of her surroundings. She began to walk away from the male wolf. Lynx heard footsteps behind her.

"Stop following me!" she said as her pace increased...so did the sounds of the forest.

All at once, life returned. Birds chirped, trees rustled, wolves howled. Wait! Lynx stopped walking and turned around. Kiba was in his wolf form howling. It was soon followed by the pup's, the other female, the pervert and that puppy's howling. He sounded close.

"Hey, white wolf." Kiba looked at her.

"Yes, Lynx?" 'I'm acting like some puppy dog to its master!'

"What's your name? I told you mine but I don't know yours." She said, she looked disinterested.

"Kiba." Lynx took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. Kiba thought that she was finally going to accept his offer and join his pack.

"Thank you, Kiba." she half-smiled at him. The thought of her joining his pack was still in his mind as he walked up to her slowly and smiled at her. She narrowed her beautiful eyes at him and jumped back. "Hey! Just cause you saved my life doesn't mean I'll join your pack!" she shouted at him.

She turned on her heel and began to walk away from Kiba. Suddenly a black wolf jumped on Kiba! He acted quickly enough so that way his shoulder was wounded, not his neck. The black wolf clawed at Kiba's face. Kiba turned into his human form and threw the black wolf off before turning into his wolf form again and charging the downed black wolf.

Lynx tried to join in the fight to help Kiba but was immediately knocked away by the growling, black wolf. His reddish eyes glared right through her, making Lynx's blood run cold.

"Kiba!" She shouted out as images flashed right before her eyes...her lost memories were returning.

The white wolf fell to the ground, his right hind leg's bone was crushed and bleeding badly. A wound on his shoulder turned his pure snow-white fur crimson. A few droplets of blood fell down Kiba's face.

"I'm sorry, Lynx...please run!" Kiba said weakly to the other wolf.

He rose to his feet despite the pain he felt from his battle wounds but it would be well worth it if his Lynx would make it out all right and without a scratch on her. He turned to growl at the black wolf before pouncing on him, pinning down his weight on the black wolf.

Lynx fell to her knees in pain as she gripped her head, not noticing the battle or the world around her...only her lost and long forgotten memories...

_There was a huge, ragging fire devouring everything. The pack ran around as the fire closed in on them. She was so scared...she couldn't move... Lynx decided to stay in her den underneath the fallen tree. It was getting hotter and hotter as flames licked at her hiding spot. She had trouble breathing, thick, black smoke filled up the air in her safe house. She whimpered as she felt the scorching hot flames on her soft, baby fur. She opened her eyes, all the beautiful, white flowers were turning to ugly, black ashes. She wished that her mother was here, her father, her pack, someone...anyone! _

_Someone had to save her from this horrible fate! Then...out of the ashes and through the fire, her saviors appeared... There was a red wolf with blue eyes and a bit of white on his front paws and chest, standing next to the man with the wolf's eye... _

A/N: That was a bit hard to write. So who's the black wolf? Why was he attacking our favorite wolves? Why are my chapters getting shorter and shorter? Well, thats cause I wrote them at school in my notebook and my friends all know that my handwriting sucks! Even I can barely read it and I wrote it so I keep them short. That and I'm running out of ideas already. It has a plot but I have no idea how to get to it so it should be slow...and long. I'd say over twenty chapters. That's a good thing though! Right? Right? K, to make it up to you, if I post a short chapter under 1,200 words then I'll post another chapter on Wednesday! K? And that word count does include reviews and author notes just so you know. Or maybe I should do that more reviews, more chapters thing instead? Yeah, I pick the latter! More reviews equals faster updates! And voting will keep on going until I say so.

**i think you know:** You shut up got that? If you wanna talk just aim me or walk across the street and knock on my door. The chances of me opening it for you and NOT throwing a bucket of cold water on you are higher. There's now a 50/50 chance.

**Devi Of The Wolves:** I'm with you on the no Kiba and Cheza thing, i mean, Cheza's always getting kidnapped! But Cheza will come back and with another wolf. And actually, all the blood from last chapter is Kiba's. I really like that title and I'll check out your story as soon as I can. First I gotta update all of my stories, writer's block or not, I'm doing it for a friend before the hurricanes hit her. Damn hurricanes, that's the fourth one in less than five weeks.

**Tyrinn:** Tsume is cute, but I think the only reason why I like his more than Kiba is 'cause my favorite voice actor does his voice. That and Crispen Freeman also does Amon's voice from WHR and I'm going way off subject huh? Well, thanks for reviewing!

**blah:** Yeah, Kiba is tougher than Tsume is. Remember when Cheza was being kidnapped by I don't remember but the Noble's ship kept shooting down all the wolves? Well, Kiba did take more damage than the others. Si I'm guessing that you're voting for Kiba huh?

**Chaotic-angelX:** Love your name. Anyways, Tsume is higher up on my chart of hot anime guys than Kiba is. I just love his voice though. Reminds me of Amon...damn Witch Hunter Robin for leaving it as an 'open-minded' ending. I'm just hoping that Wolf's Rain doesn't end like that.

A/N: I love long reviews. More reviews make me update faster. Yep yep. And next chapter was partly written by 'i think you know' cause he's an ass who's too lazy to write his own story so he tries to help me. Key word being tries! :p Don't kill me OTK.


	5. Tsume Saves Them and Makes Lynx Join

Lynx quickly snapped out of her daze as someone dragged her harshly.

"Let me GO!" she snapped at the black wolf. She felt her energy draining, she tried to struggle, but nothing seemed to work.

"Zero...Kiba...even puppy..." she whispered softly, in hopes that one of them would rescue her. Forget pride, what good would it be if she was no longer living...or worse. That noble woman was still after her...but why? She had the real flower maiden, why would she need her, too? Why was this wolf helping that wretched noble? Didn't he know that noble wanted all wolves dead?

Suddenly, another black wolf rushed into the battle and knocked the other one away. Tsume growled loudly as he pushed Lynx behind him. She shivered slightly before her eyes landed on the conscious, yet badly injured Kiba. She rushed to his side despite her own minor wounds and kneeled down beside him as Tsume fought off the much larger black wolf.

Lynx turned her attention onto Kiba again, he was bleeding badly from his shoulder and his leg. His cute face had a few droplets of blood which she quickly wiped away. She looked at his injuries and sighed in relief as there wouldn't be any scars from it.

Growling and snarling angrily, Tsume kept up the offensive, tiring out the older wolf easily. Just as Tsume was about to deal the final blow, a gunshot broke the sounds of wolves fighting. The black wolf snickered and ran away from the losing fight as Jagara's troops closed in on the wounded wolves.

Tsume rushed in and quickly slashed the throats of five of them before being pushed down by a strange, pulsing shield. Lynx wouldn't let anyone else get hurt, it was all her fault her pack was killed...it was her fault the pack that took her in got killed as well, it was her fault Zero was gone, it was her fault Cheza was gone, it was all her fault...but she wouldn't let these two get hurt.

Lynx unleashed a bone chilling battle cry, causing the soldiers' steps to falter and giving her and Tsume the chance to finish them off.

"Retreat!...Demons!...Forget Lynx, we have the other maiden!" the soldiers screamed, trying to run away.

Kiba watched in amazement as Tsume and Lynx killed them all...and that howl of hers was so vicious, it was unlike anything he had ever heard and quite frankly, it scared the crap out of him. His angel wasn't as sweet or innocent as she appeared to be when others were threatened.

As the last of Jagara's human troops fell, so did the exhausted wolves. Lynx glanced at Tsume...he was bleeding. His human form showed injuries that would be hidden from view if he was in his wolf form.

She made her way towards him just to check his wounds. Tsume was too tired to fight her off or to even voice a grunt let alone a smart reply to her pitied gaze over him. He hated being treated weak, especially by her for some reason...but everything he felt or thought at that moment quickly died as he felt her soft, gentle touch over his arm. A familiar scent filled his nose...he hadn't smelt that in a while...ever since Cheza was taken away. Could Cheza be around somewhere?

Kiba slowly picked himself of the ground and limped his way over to Tsume and Lynx...he held back a deep growl of jealously as she held onto Tsume tightly, her small fingers clutching Tsume's arms as water overflowed her eyes. She was trying not to cry. Kiba wanted to tell her it was ok for a girl to cry, but why wouldn't she just let the dam break? The wind blew slightly as Hige's howl was replaced by Blue's. The world seemed so far away, it felt like years had pasted since they last been together as a pack. Lunar flowers, the scent was close! Cheza had to be nearby, but...it was different in a way. He just couldn't place it though.

Tsume felt Lynx's grip tighten and looked up to see her eyes filling with unshed tears. He knew that she was trying not to cry and, hell, he wouldn't let her.

"Hell's wrong with you girl? See a few dead people and you cry your eyes out for humans?" he spat venomously at the she-wolf.

The tears were quickly replaced with an anger like no other. For some reason, this puppy just got on her nerves! She wanted to rip him to pieces.

"Well, hell if I ever help you again!" she shouted at him as she threw his arm back.

"If memory serves, it was _I_ who helped _you_ get away from that black wolf." And that sparked another question in his mind. How did they know her name? They called her Lynx and said they had the other maiden! Cheza, those soldiers had Cheza!

"Whatever!" the female wolf huffed as she finally remembered Kiba. "Kiba!" She rushed over to the white wolf. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, how are you, Tsume?" Kiba saw his rival approach them, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Fine." he mumbled before turning to Lynx. "They were after you. They knew your name, who are they?" There was something more to the girl than meets the eyes. Her scent was completely different from any other wolf's scent. She smelt of wolf, yet didn't truly smell like one. The scent of Lunar Flowers was around her, but, at the same time, it wasn't coming off of her. "What the hell are you?"

The last question shocked the young she-wolf. "Wha? First, those are part of the reason why I didn't want to travel with you!" She made her way towards Tsume. "They probably heard that noble wrench say my name over and over when she raved on about some flower and a fairy tale called Paradise. Those humans were Jagara's troops and not all humans are bad ya know! And I'm a fucking wolf, what the fuck is wrong with you puppy? Old age getting to ya?" Lynx glared at Tsume.

Kiba smiled as Tsume was blowing his chance with her. Blue was telling them to hurry up and get back and that she was getting tired of having to separate Toboe and Hige for being too rough. Kiba watched as Lynx and Tsume sized each other up and tried to intimidate the other...which would be hard for Lynx seeing as she was just so short and cute looking. Though, he did wonder how the two of them could glare at one another for such a long time without their eyes getting sore.

Both men knew that Lynx was losing so Kiba picked now to interrupt them. "I think we should get moving. They did say that the maiden was nearby. They were probably referring to Cheza. Come, the sooner we get to the others and rest up, the sooner we can get back Cheza and go to paradise." With that, Kiba turned and followed the sound of Blue's howl, leaving behind Lynx and Tsume.

Lynx looked at Kiba's retreating form before turning to glare at Tsume again. "Well well puppy, shouldn't you be going? Your leader called, he wants to go and look for some fake place."

_"Paradise does exist, we'll find it one day. Just the two of us, then maybe later we can show it to Harmona and Darcia!"_

"That voice...it sounded so familiar."

Tsume huffed." What voice? You hearing things now girl?"

"Wha? NO! Didn't you hear it?...Never mind. I'm going." Lynx turned to leave but Tsume grabbed her neck and held on tightly.

"You'll die out there."

"You'll die with me."

"We've been attacked by Jagara's troops before and made it every time. You, you're just a little girl who can barely fend for herself. It's better for you to travel with us even for a little bit." Tsume's tone had an uncharacteristic pleading tone to it.

Lynx sighed and closed her eyes. "How about..." Her eyes snapped opened as she swept Tsume off his feet. "NO! No no no no no no NO! N-O, no." She was about to take off when Tsume grabbed her ankle and tripped her.

"You will die out there. Just stay with us until you learn a bit more, or until you can beat me in a fight. Then you can leave and I will not object to it."

"You're not giving me a choice huh?" Tsume shook his head. "Fine but if I see any member of my pack, I'm leaving with them got that!"

"Deal, now let's catch up with Kiba before he thinks we're doing something else."

It was then that they noticed their position. Lynx hastily got to her feet and held out her hand for the other wolf. "Ya know, we haven't been properly introduced. Someone once told me you haven't truly met someone until you know each other's names. Anyways, I'm Lynx. Silver wolf and...and...oh god, who am I? I can't remember..." Lynx's eyes looked glossy as she looked at her boots. "Who am I?"

Tsume's eyes widened as she began to think out loud. A few names he did recognize, Zari and Cole, Hige's betrayal of a wolf pack, Hanabito the old flower woman, Oakum and Darcia and Harmona. He saw the lost look in her eyes as she tried to remember who she was...but didn't she just say that she was Lynx?

Tsume shook his head. "Tsume, the black wolf and second in command of Kiba's pack, we're looking for paradise and like you said, you're Lynx, the wolf with a forgotten past but better future...with me." Tsume helped Lynx up who smiled slightly at the older wolf. She nuzzled him affection ally and sighed.

"Thank you Tsume...will you help me find my way?"

"I will, but you have to promise to stay."

"Mmmhmm." Lynx slowly fell asleep against Tsume's back as he rushed to catch up to a bewildered Kiba.

A/N: Sorry for the late update. Maybe I should move my update days to Sundays seeing as I have ther stuff to do on Saturdays. That and I kinda lost this when my beta sent it to me, please don't kill me?

Devi Of The Wolves: I'm sorry for the shorter chapters it's just that my handwriting sucks. Ask any of my friends, they'll tell you. It's only bad because I'm tried of people asking for my homework and trying to copy my tests and getting zeros for them. And I think that Kiba and Lynx are winning. Poor Tsume, he's going to get his heart broken if the voting keeps going on like this huh? Hurricanes suck, I'm praying that no more comes for the rest of the season. I miss talking to my friends and having them tell me they're gonna kill me when I tell them an idea for a new angst story. They always come up with something new and creative while I come up with new stories that will piss them off.

Kage no Ohkami: Right now black wolf has no name, I'm too lazy to think of one but I think that someone may have slipped it in. Thanks for reviewing and I'm sorry for the late update.

angel-of-darkness-Kinyah: Yeah, there really isn't any good Tsume fics. He's cute is a loner, quiet arrogant bastardly way, just like my crush. Guys like that you just have to love. And I love his voice! Crispen Freeman rocks. Yes, Hige and Blue are a really cute couple. I loved how they greeted each other on last week's episode. Did you read my other WHR fics too? Most of the time WR readers don't.

Fearthedark10: I'm beginning to doubt Kiba/Lynx but I dunno how this will end. Please note I also just added in OC/Lynx and there is some foreshadowing. In all my other stories, I always foreshadow and make my characters have a bit more secrets to them. Roller coaster rides are good.

Kiba- 6

Tsume- 6

OC- 2


	6. She Met the Pack and Blue Saw a Triangle

_Fire...it was getting hotter and hotter. She whimpered for help, the burning flames scorched the young cub's newborn fur. The smoke filled her lungs, she coughed violently. No, this couldn't be happening! This was her pack's home, her paradise! Where was her pack? Why weren't they helping?_

_Lynx opened her newborn eyes and was shocked. The flowers were feeding the fire, panicked wolves tried to escape only to have their routes cut off by gunshots. If the heat and flames of the fire didn't kill her, the humans would._

_"Poor thing, can't we do anything for her? She's so...young." The sweet sounds of a woman's voice echoed in the darkness of the room. Lynx couldn't open her eyes, it hurt to move, to breathe...to even live. _

_"The flowers could probably help her. The question would be is if we had enough left over. ::sigh:: Fine, you can keep her as a pet. Zero! Watch over her when she gets better." Another voice sounded. There was a bark...and then she felt a soft nudge._

_"It'll be ok." A soft, male voice reassured her. "Do you wanna know what's going on pup? I'll tell you...I'll protect you."_

_Lynx growled and swiped her paws into the air in hopes of hitting the wolf...only to be met by a chuckle. "Why...why are you laughing?"_

_"My, my, you're barely a week old yet you already have a feisty personality. Do you have a name yet, little minx?"_

_"...No...Where are the others? Where is my pack? And why are you calling me a little minx!" The baby wolf tried to yell at the older one._

_"Gone, you are the only survivor, little minx. Hmm, that's a nice name. Little minx...no, how about Lynx? You're so little yet very pert. A minx is a pert girl so the name Lynx suits you well, doesn't it?"_

"Lynx?"

_"Lynx? I don't really like it...probably cause I'M NOT LITTLE!"_

"Lynx...Lynx! Wake up!"

Someone was shaking her hard, angry, midnight blue eyes snapped opened as she slapped the one shaking her. Tsume placed a hand over his cheek as droplets of blood began to form.

"The fuck is wrong with you! First you begin fidgeting so badly I had to drop you, then you begin to cry like the baby you are and now you slap me for no reason?" Tsume shouted at the younger she-wolf. Lynx glared back at him.

"Whatever!...Hey, where's Kiba?...and where am I? Where are we, _puppy_?" Lynx asked him innocently with a smirk on her face...which was messing up with her innocent act, Tsume decided.

"We're back in the cave, Kiba and the others went hunting since we missed the moon yesterday. They should be-"

"Tsume! Lynx! We're back!" Toboe rushed in with a rabbit in his jaws and dropped it in front on the two. "Guess what! I caught more food than Hige did!" Lynx smiled at the young, rust colored pup.

"You sure did, uh..." Lynx made a few hand gestures to show Toboe to continue on her sentence for her.

"Toboe! I'm Toboe. So does this mean you're joining our pack, Lynx?"

"Uhh, not really. I'm only traveling with you guys. Um, I'm kinda hungry...can I have it?"

"Huh? Have what- oh! Sure! I got it for you."

"Hey, runt! What's the big idea running off by yourself? You can barely even fend for yourself, what if someone attacked us like they did Lynx? Oh, hi." Hige gave a nervous laugh as he noticed that Lynx and Tsume were both awake and glaring at him. "Uh...I'm Hige. We got some food for you guys, so hurry up and eat, I'm really hungry."

"Hige, huh?" Lynx rose to her feet and began to circle around him. "You look...familiar."

"How could he look familiar if you lost your memory?" Toboe asked naively. Lynx looked at Toboe and shrugged her shoulders.

"I dunno, he looks and smells familiar. I never said that I recognized him. As for that memory thing...it just happens sometimes. I have...selective amnesia which kinda sucks. I really can't catch a break, now, can I?"

Tsume listened to the others talking, making a mental note to treat Toboe more kindly seeing as Lynx had become much more fond of him as he began eating.

Lynx was a strange one, that was for sure. The scent of Lunar Flowers and wolves, having been named after a cat, and talking in her sleep. But he had to admit, the name did suit her. A mixture of 'little' and 'minx' made Lynx. All this time, he thought her parents were stupid. Oh well.

"Hey, Tsume, how about saving some of that for Lynx?"

"Hey, Kiba, how about keeping your mind off of things that don't belong to you?"

The white wolf raised his tail high in the air and flashed his fangs, showing superiority in the pack. He was the leader of this mixed-matched pack, they had all silently chosen him. Tsume looked away from Kiba and began to eat again.

Blue watched as Kiba and Tsume had their little showdown, she knew it was both due to the new girl. One wolf was after Lynx for lust, the other loved her...Lynx was no longer a wolf at this point but an angel. She was an angel of love and destruction...she would give her love to one wolf and destruction to the other wolf. Blue wondered if Lynx was blind to this or maybe...she was encouraging the two males wolves to fight for her. She sighed as Lynx finally noticed that Tsume was eating all the food. It was amusing to watch Lynx fight with Tsume for a few scraps of meat.

Lynx snarled and jumped at the older, stronger, bigger male as she tried to defend her food. That pig was eating everything while she was introducing herself to the pack. No, Tsume wasn't a wolf, far from it. He was a pig! He was a freaking pig eating all of _her_ food!

She pinned the black wolf down before reaching over to her food. She earned it, she just bested Tsume easily...or maybe it was easy for her because Tsume had carried her here and stayed up to keep watch over her...Yeah, this was a shallow victory, but her pride wouldn't allow her to share...'Maybe he's just as hungry as I am, it is my fault that he missed the full moon and I gain energy in both the sun and water as well as the moon. It's only right.' The silver wolf thought to herself.

"Puppy, if you want some you can have some." Lynx said, her snout was stuck up high telling him she was better than him.

Tsume grunted and walked over to her. If he wasn't so hungry, he would have beaten the girl to a pulp and stolen all the food.

Kiba chuckled quietly, Tsume was losing in this game. There was no way he was going to win over Lynx if he was always competing with her. Tomorrow he'd put his plan to action. Kiba rested near the fire and looked out of the cave as light snow fell onto the ground. They could take a break from looking for Cheza, those humans were probably looking for their fallen comrades, unaware that the ones they were searching for were already dead and buried.

---------Next Day---------

Lynx opened her eyes as sounds of rustling reached her ears. Her midnight blue eyes scanned the area...nothing was out of place. Tsume was sleeping in the far end of the cave, Blue and Hige were cuddled up together. 'I knew there was something going on between them!' Toboe was closer to the burnt out fire...fire, that was her worst enemy, her greatest fear. And that dream, was it just a dream or something more?

She curled up into a small ball...she felt much warmer. Suddenly she felt someone's arm around her yet she knew that she shouldn't be afraid. It was the last wolf, and for some reason she couldn't be angry with him either. Instead of pulling away like she would normally do, she moved closer to him. She felt...safe with his arms around her...yet strangely guilty. Something was telling her to forget about it, her feelings were always wrong anyways.

Lynx hadn't noticed it before but...he smelled familiar too. His fur smelled a bit like smoke, meaning he was probably in a fire as well, but...he just...it was too hard to explain. She couldn't think of any words to explain what she felt at the moment. She wanted to get to know Kiba better, though, Tsume was fun to fight with and argue with, but Kiba...there was just something there that drew her to him. What was it?

A/N: Sorry about the last chapter. I'm gonna send it to my beta then replace it. I was in a rush ok? I forgot when Friday was and I also thought that I typed up that chapter already. When I noticed that I didn't, I had to do it over and I spell checked it then posted it without proofreading it. Never doing that again. And now Tsume is in the lead! OO Wow, a lot of people like Tsume. I thought that it'd end up as Kiba/Lynx. Anyways, voting is still going on and I wonder if anyone reads this. And I changed the name of this story too! Never really liked the title in the first place, it was Lone Wolf but then I noticed it was too common then silver Lynx people may have thought that it was a silver cat. Anyways, onto the review, enough with my ramblings!  
Really sorry for the really really really really late update. Some people were kicking me off their favorite authors so i was feeling a bit depressed. That and i think i deleted this when my beta sent it to me a few weeks back, I just thought that she was busy. Forwards are evil, blame it on the forwards! 

Devi Of The Wolves: Short chapters are good and hopefully they'll get longer but this one it short too. And it looks like Kiba's losing. I'm guessing that I'm not attracting too many Kiba fans if all I have are Tsume scenes huh? It's just that Tsume is so much easier to do than Kiba! But next chapter should have Kiba alone with the enigma Lynx. Hehe, enigma is one of my vocab words.

fearthedark10: You know that you can still vote right? And right now Kiba and Lynx needs your support, they're getting outnumbered here! Poor, poor Lynx, she really can't get a break huh? First her pack gets killed then Tsume and Kiba fight over her then she gets attacked by one of Jagara's wolves and troops and then she's forced to joinKiba's pack and now she can't remember who she is. Gee, I wonder what Kiba's plan is, don't you? At least she has Kiba's arm around her now huh? That's gotta count for something right?

poohbear1990: Hmm, I wrote more...I think. My co-author isn't here with me, we're fighting right now. I ::accidentally:: dumped white paint on him after I found out that he stole my diary and messed up my files in my computer.

The painted wolf pup: Tsume's winning now...I think. Or are they still tied? So no matter who Lynx ends up with you'll stay? Maybe I should have double endings if the votes are still tied by the time I decide.

what do i write here: Hiya, looks like you really like Tsume and Lynx huh? This is a fun love triangle! I love love triangles! nn Hmm, hopefully I can finish this story up. Oh yeah, that reminds me, I gotta go and work on Love Triangle Plus Two. Maybe when I finish this, I may write another wolf's rain fic.

vicious91: OO What was the chances of two people saying 'Tsume Tsume Tsume Tsume' ? Makes me wonder. Anyways, looks like Tsume's winning but this story as well as voitingnis still going on. I'll keep on writing until my writer's block comes or until it goes away so I can work on my WHR fics!

KougasAngel: Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like the story. Sorry for the really late update, stupid high school.


	7. Kiba Threw a Snowball and They Play

A/N: Been a long time huh? Well to save you the trouble f rereading the whole story you can either look up the chapter names or this summary at the end of my thank you's to those who reviewed. And Kiba's winning again…where are you Tsume fans? BTW, happy holidays!

**Devi Of The Wolves**: I'm so sorry I haven't gotten a chance to read your new story, I'm more or less in writing mode than reading. Anyways…Kiba's plan is now in action and some Kiba/Lynx moments are in this chapter. Hmm…if all dogs go to heaven, all cats are the gatekeepers of the underworld…would all wolves go to paradise? Wow…no one likes Cheza that much huh? Well she'll be in this fic…for a while. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! ::ahem:: Sorry there, no co-author to talk to makes this one a tad crazy…n.n and of course I wuv you, you're a reviewer and my very first WR one and you've reviewed all my chapters and for that, I'm sorry 'bout the late update. You get a virtual Kiba plushie for staying with me. ::tosses Kiba away:: I have my Amon. ::hugs Amon::  
Amon: ::ack!:: I thought I was only your muse for WHR fics.  
AOTD: Well I love you. ::continues to choke/suffocate/hug Amon with all the love she has for the sexy, tall, dark and handsome lead hunter of the STN-J.::

**Fearthedark10**: Wouldn't you much rather have Kiba save you then give you mouth to mouth over his arm on you? Uhhhh…just read the chapter and you'll get what I mean…change of plans, read next chapter to get what I'm saying. But my relationship with ITYK is like that…we argue and argue and blackmail and prank and fight and we're the best of friends. n.n Hope you like the chapter and I think I'll have a few alternate endings, I also post at different sites and each one ends differently. MUAHAHAHAHA…::ack::

**WOLFDREAMS**: Tsume and Kiba…where'd all the Tsume fans go? Kiba's catching up again. Votes are still going until four chapters after the introduction of the other wolf. ::winks:: Who knows, it may not even be Kiba or Tsume that our young heroine ends up with.

**Shade**: Well once again another vote for Kiba…I wonder if anime spiral will vote differently. Kiba is now winning…well for now until I answer more reviews. :P Hmm…good questions, no one's asked me that yet but it's an important part of the story and no one's picking it up so I'm doing it again but longer…and with Kiba. But wouldn't you much rather want Lynx to end up with Tsume so that way you can have Kiba all to yourself? ::tosses Kiba plushie:: have fun, he's cute huh? My co-author got it for me cause I updated…and I get scared when watching a scary movie and tend to choke and or grab and squeeze the life out of something.

**MyNameIs Rini**: Sailor Moon Rini? N E ways, someone's thinking right…Hmm…Amon! Where are you! Amon? Amon! ::searches for her beloved Amon::

**KougasAngel**: High school…evil! ::takes pic of HS and stabs it:: All high schools must be hunted. Sorry, still in WHR mode…Happy B-Day to me…sweet sixteen! WHR DVDs are mine at last…and thus you get more updates. F high school…I'm writing a new story in which HS must be destroyed. n.n

**Rufus008**: I get it…you hate Kiba so you want him to suffer by the hands of Lynx. More so than Tsume cause he's Amon but in WR. Yep yep, I get it.  
Amon: ::swirly eyes:: I don't want to go to work with the mean authoress, I wanna stay home and bake cookies with you mommy.  
AOTD: Awww Amon! I'll bake cookies with you at work! Randomness kicks ass.

Summary: Kiba and the rest of the pack stumbles upon a wolf graveyard where they first encounter the enigma Lynx. They all start out on the wrong foot, mostly with the now black wolf Tsume fighting with her. When she wakes up, Kiba asks her to join the pack where she'd be safer. Once again, another ego clash with Tsume makes the young silver wolf run away and nearly die in the blizzard. Tsume and Kiba goes after her, Kiba is the one who finds her. Kiba, Lynx and Tsume gets into a fight with one of Jagara's troops as well as one of her wolves. Who's Zero? Why does Lynx smell like Lunar Flowers? Why does she know all the nobles as well as a few other things?

Last chapter: Lynx dreams and remembers about the origin of her name…and maybe her home and family. Some small Kiba and Lynx moments and also, the little young doesn't seem to like the cold very much now does she? Onto the story.

* * *

The pack moved on with the occasional Toboe-fell-into-deep-snow-must-save-him and Blue and Hige shamelessly flirting away. This time it was Tsume leading the pack while Lynx was in her own little world. She sighed. In human form, the snow was all the way up to her knees but in wolf, she was able to stay on top the snow. 

Lynx shivered as the wind blew, it was cold. Most of the time whenever she joined a pack temporary, she'd have friends she could huddle up with. But in this pack…she didn't want to. It really was a mismatched pack. Two 'leaders' with huge egos and without a strong mate or female head, a wolf who didn't like to kill and could barely keep his snout over the snow, the joker of the pack being the only one with a mate but most of all…there was only one female…not counting herself that is.

Lynx looked up to the sky, wondering where all the birds had gone. Winter…it killed everything for a while, fire destroys the weak in order for the strong to show and lead the way. Kiba…Hige…Tsume…they all…felt so familiar.

Dammit it was cold! Lynx stomped her feet in a childish manner, mostly in anger because of her earlier wounds, she lost blood but Tsume and Kiba lost more and they were fine. She hated herself right now for being so weak.

Lynx felt something hit the back of her head. She growled…it was cold and wet and sliding down her back. It only fueled her anger. She turned, fangs bared at the one who dared to challenge the great Lynx.

"THAT'S IT KIBA! YOU'RE DEAD!!!" She shouted in fury before charging into the smirking Kiba. She easily knocked him down and over the hill…rolling down really fast and getting more and more of the white powder into her glittering silver fur.

When they finally came to a stop, Kiba had the younger she-wolf pinned down. She was struggling against him…she hated to admit it but it felt good. Kiba's body was so warm…the warmth she had wanted and now had. After a while, Lynx stopped her fruitless struggle, knowing that her true power laid in her speed and agility, not in brute force like Tsume and Kiba's power.

Kiba felt Lynx's body go limp under his. He stared down at her…her midnight colored eyes were hidden behind her closed eyelids. He worried. This was not part of the plan. What if she was…no, she was probably just cold. She had been shivering ever since they had left the cave…and for good reason too, her coat wasn't as thick or long as the others were. Hell, even Blue had a winter coat and she was only part through half wolf while on the other hand, here was Lynx, a full blooded wolf and with a summer coat…though it did feel nice…and soft.

He bent his head down to get closer to her, inhaling her sweet scent. She really did smell like Cheza…but not like Cheza. Did that make sense? Any other wolf would probably understand what he meant…Kiba inhaled again, feeling more of a high. He slowly let his body drop onto Lynx's…her scent was intoxicating. Like a drug, he needed more and more, he inhaled again and again, trying to feel that high he felt the first time he sniffed her. His body relaxed, Kiba felt like this was paradise.

The others would be looking for them, he should really try and get back to his pack. Reluctantly, the white wolf stood on his feet and away from the silver wolf…only to be tripped and buried under the evilness of the cold, white snow.

Lynx stood away from him, clutching her sides and doubled over in laugher. She saw the older wolf try and shake off the wet snow off of his pure white snow. She looked up the hill to see yet another smirking and overconfident wolf aka Tsume, on the brink of laughing himself from Lynx's little counter-prank. Blue smiled, her eyes glittered in amusement as she tried to hide her delight from the rest of the pack. They needed a good laugh, Lynx thought to herself. She saw the rust colored wolf laughing while covering his mouth, trying to hold back his fits of giggles whilst the orange, bulky wolf wasn't even making an attempt to try and cover up his laughter.

::crack::

Lynx's ears perked up as well as Tsume, and Blue's. Ever so slowly, the silver haired midnight blue eyed girl looked down on the snow covered 'ground' she was standing on.

::crack::

Lynx lifted her paws up as the icy cold water reached it. Her eyes widened…she was standing on a lake! A frozen over with thin ice lake…and it was Kiba's fault. She glared at the snow buried wolf just as he shook the last remaining wetness from his pure white snow, unaware of the danger she was in.

"Kiba!" She squeaked. Kiba turned his eyes towards the girl. She was pale…much more than usual. He took a few steps towards her despite her presage and her frantic look. "Kiba help me! I…can't swim." She lifted her boots up with difficulty, the water was slowly becoming ice once again and if it froze, she'd be stuck there.

Kiba looked down, finally realizing that they were indeed in danger. When he rolled down the hill with Lynx, he forced her down hard to show his dominance over her. But now…she was also in danger because of that. Not too far away he noticed the black cars of Jagara's troops coming back. Great, just great. Tsume carefully slid down beside Kiba, for once they had an understanding. They had to save the she-wolf.

"EEP!" She yelped as she jumped up, the freezing cold water hand frozen in between her little unprotected wolf toes. (A/N: CUTE! Well…kinda) However amusing it was, her landing wasn't all that graceful as she slipped on the ice, claws dug into the frozen water.

"LYNX!" Both wolves shouted as the ice island flipped over with Lynx on the other side.

Not caring about their safely anymore, both wolves slipped, slid and gently crawled over to the spot the silver wolf had disappeared under…horror and dismay registered on their faces as the ice island had once again become whole, trapping the female wolf on the other side. They saw her though the clearness of the ice, clawing her way up towards them as they did the same, her eyes pleading for help.

She was running out of oxygen with every second that passed, her fur coat was thin and she would probably still die if they saved her. She opened her mouth by mistake, her body thinking it could obtain more of the vital air that she was deprived but was dismayed when her body was greeted by more water gushing into her than more air. Her eyes began to close…her body felt heavy. Tsume shouted something to her on the lines of hang on…or something like that, she never was very good at reading lips. Kiba rammed against the clear barrier that separated her from her friends.

No…it wasn't suppose to end this way…No, it wasn't suppose to be this way. Her body began to float downwards into the depths and darkness of the lake. The fates were cruel...once she had found a nice pack that she was willing to stay with she was torn away from them. Her body felt numb…her senses dulled. No…this wasn't right. Lynx fought to stay awake and slowly made her way up towards her saviors once again, she worked too hard to survive just to die in some lake.

Lynx tried, she fought…and she was losing. Her heart began to slow…her eye lids weighted a ton. She wanted to live, to see where Kiba and the others were going, to see what path they would take in life. She had to live…she had to see for herself…she promised.

Lynx reached a paw out, touching something solid, using the last of her strength to smile, to try and hopefully reinsure the other wolves that it wasn't their fault…she'd see them again…in paradise when they made it there too.


	8. Chapter 8 Cause i'm too lazy to make up ...

Votes tallied, you'll find out who wins by the end. Sorry, no responses and no beta editing, I thought you guys waited too long so here's the next chapter.

* * *

Last time on Illusions: Lynx tried, she fought…and she was losing. Her heart began to slow…her eyelids weighted a ton. She wanted to live, to see where Kiba and the others were going, to see what path they would take in life, to see where they would meet their ends. She had to live…she had to see for herself…she promised. 

Lynx reached a paw out, touching something solid, using the last of her strength to smile, to try and hopefully reinsure the other wolves that it wasn't their fault…she'd see them again…in paradise when they made it there too.

"Lynx" Toboe shouted but Blue stopped the young wolf from going in. Hige watched on as Kiba and Tsume clawed at the ice, trying to break it. How was it that Lynx, much smaller than both wolves, was able to fall into the ice but these two weren't even able to break it together?

Air bubbles went up to the ice before disbursing…Lynx's body stopped it's struggle and was slowly sinking into the darkness. Tsume dropped to the cold ice in desperate. He pressed his face towards the ice, hoping to see the angel again.

The sound of ice cracking from afar was heard but neither wolf paid attention. Hige began to howl, their newest member was gone. She was suppose to be safer with them…maybe it was better if they just left her. Blue and Toboe joined in, singing away their sorrows. Kiba looked down at his feet…this was all his fault and he knew it. There was nothing he could do now though.

Suddenly Lynx came back to the surface of the ice, one eye closed and offered both wolves a sad smile…she reached her paw out, touching the ice before she closed her midnight blue eyes and her expression became peaceful. Tsume heard Kiba sit up, singing the song of the wolf whenever a member of their pack had fallen.

:crack: Tsume looked down at his feet. "Off the ice" He shouted while running, Kiba following close behind. As soon as they got off of the ice, it broke away into smaller pieces…a red head with yellow ears appeared on the surface of the water. He turned to face them, Lynx in his jaws. He began to swim towards them, Tsume and Kiba jumped into the freezing cold water without thinking twice. They helped the other two wolves onto the soft snow.

The red wolf collapsed in pure exhaustion. He chuckled lightly. "She's :pant: much more heavier…than I remember" He closed his sapphire eyes in slumber.

- A while later, new wolf's POV-

The red wolf shot up, quickly recalling saving his charge and running into the mismatched pack of wolves. He turned to see Kiba and Tsume supporting him. He grunted to let them know he was awake now.

Tsume dropped him right away but Kiba let him down a bit more gently. The new wolf muttered a 'thanks' to Kiba. The pure white wolf nodded.

"Where's Lynx" Was the first thing that came out of the new wolf's mouth that was actually clear.

Kiba blinked in surprise, how'd this guy know his mate's name? He decided to ask but not exactly in that way. "How"

"I found her as a cub…Kiba." He said. The leader looked bewildered, now this wolf knew his name too? And what did he mean he found her as a cub"Name's Reido. I have to get back to your flower maid, coming" He asked, his face stoic.

"Cheza" Kiba breathed out her name. The others came back to the two. The wolf called Reido stumped back the other way before falling down. Kiba grabbed the man's arm to steady him. "Where's Cheza"

"Where's Lynx" He countered.

A dark bluish wolf walked up, on her back was the silver cub he was searching for. "Trade, the cub for the flower maiden." He said.

"I'm not a cub! I'm fourteen" Toboe whined. Zero fought the urge to roll his eyes but a sign did escape his lips. "I'm not talking bout you, I'm talking about my little minx." He snapped at the young rust colored wolf.

"She's not a cub, she's her own wolf and is able to become someone's mate." 'Namely mines.' Tsume added mentally.

"She said that it was Kiba who was the leader and I'd like to talk to the leader, not some lowly dog." He said. At least now Tsume knew where Lynx had learned that dog thing from and it pissed him off to no avail. "Let's go and get the other girl for now, those idiot soldiers of Jagara don't know a thing about a flower and were killing her before I found her." He stated as he looked for the chosen wolf's expression.

Nothing…maybe he didn't care about her like he thought he did. Or was it Lynx who changed their fates"We should get back, you can all go to paradise while Lynx and I go home."

"Why not stay with us" Hige suggested.

"Easy, don't trust _you_." Zero answered smoothly without skipping a beat. Slowly he got up from the soft snow and began to walk away from the group.

"Not very friendly huh" Hige commented.

"Not to traitors nor lowly dogs or even ones who will try to take what's mine away." He said walking away.

Blue turned her gaze onto Kiba and Tsume who were reluctant to follow. She knew that they both wanted Lynx but in some way, she knew that Reido had a history with the little silver wolf.

…awhile later…

Reido sniffed the air…there was something wrong. He turned to look at the leader, it seemed like the pure snow white wolf knew there was something wrong too. Kiba began to growl loudly.

"Is this some kind of trap"

"That's what I'm thinking…it smells…dangerous. Well leader, your call."

"What"

"You are the leader of this pack, I am an outsider who has not been accepted into your pack. So it's your call, what do you want to do"

Kiba looked deep in thought before he finally decided. "Blue, you and Tsume will go see what's wrong. Hige, Toboe and I will stay behind."

"Why me" Tsume questioned. Reido arched a brow. He had never seen a wolf question the pack's leader before. He wondered what the punishment was. In other packs that he traveled with, they would most likely be put to death but the flower maiden had said that this pack had a kind leader.

"You're going because I don't trust him, Blue goes to watch your back, she's strong. Hige stays behind because I know you'll beat him to a bloody pulp and because Reido doesn't trust either of you two."

"What about me" The rust colored wolf asked, he was feeling left out. They were treating him like a pup! Kiba didn't even consider him as a candidate to go along with the multi colored wolf.

"You're too young, I think Tsume and Blue can take Reido on if he betrays us."

"How can I betray you if I don't have your trust to begin with" The coy wolf asked.

He got Kiba there and everyone knew it. Reido looked up towards the cave where he left the pink haired girl at. He sighed, he wanted to get this over with as soon as possible but these idiots were too busy arguing amongst themselves to care about the key to paradise. He growled. He wanted Lynx with him so they could go back home.

"Enough" Surprisingly it was Tsume who shouted. Reido and Kiba were acting like children, he didn't care who was right or wrong, just as long as they got this done and over with! Some leader Kiba was, Tsume took it upon himself to settle things and took charge, surprising practically everyone.

"Come on what's your face, Blue, the sooner we get into this trap, the sooner we can get out and go to paradise." The multi-colored wolf nodded, following the black wolf, the blue half breed not too far behind.

"Kiba" The rust colored wolf asked, unsure of what was next. The leader turned to look at the orange wolf.

"Help the others but make sure they don't know you're tailing them, got that? Toboe and I will take Lynx to some shelter…somewhere. We'll stay put for about five days, enough time for you guys to come back with Cheza." Kiba picked up the smaller she-wolf and began to walk, Toboe ran to his side, looking at the girl. It was only now that he noticed that she smelled good…

"Hey Kiba, why does Lynx smell like Cheza"

"I'm not sure…she and Cheza do smell alike but there are some differences…When we find a lunar flower one day, I'll show you." The younger wolf nodded, seemingly satisfied with the older male's answer for now.

-Later that night-

_A small, silver wolf cub flattened her ears as her mistress fell to the ground, taking down whatever was on the table as well. Bottles of perfume and make up fell to the floor, shattering everything. The silver cub whimpered, she could smell the sickness…death would soon follow. _

_"Lynx." She heard the voice of her caretaker outside the door. Suddenly it flew open, and there stood both the red colored wolf and her master Darcia. _

"Hmm…wonder who those people were." Lynx mumbled. She cuddled closer to the fire and snuggled herself between the rust and white wolf. She let out a content sigh. "Much better."

Everything was perfect. She was warm with her wolf pack, had a little adventure that would keep her happy for about…three more minutes. It was too damn peaceful! She got up a bit too quickly and felt her world spinning. "Hoo boy." She almost fell down on the cub but someone steadied her. She looked and saw who it was…but her body had other plans as she blacked out again…

_A red wolf with yellow tipped ears and a puff of white on his chest down to his mid stomach, his paws looked like they had boots on them but it was just some black fur, while every other part of his body was red. He smiled. "Hello Lynx, glad to see you're awake."_

_"W-Who are you" The smaller girl asked. _

_The male wolf smirked, he looked older than both Kiba and Tsume but not by much. His form suddenly changed into a man's. He was tall with long blonde hair tied, the top part covered in a blue bandana and icy blue eyes. His black shirt was ripped with some blood seeping out slowly. He wore black slacks and a belt…with a jewel encrested sheathe? Sword sheathe? What would a wolf need with a sword where he had his fangs and claws? She wondered to herself…_

_"Question is, who are you" Both the silver wolf and multi-colored wolves turned around to find the source of the voice, a black wolf came into view…one golden eyes and one blue? Now that was a strange sight…and it unnerved the younger female she-wolf greatly. _

_"Come with me, lead me to my paradise…" The odd wolf ordered, walking up to them. The red wolf pushed her behind him, mouthing a run as the black wolf charged, tearing the red wolf's neck. Crimson red soaked his fur, more pooling around the black wolf and the silver as he held onto her tightly._

_"Lead us to our paradise" He ordered as he began to laugh manically. _

"No…" Midnight blue eyes darted around the cave…"No…"

* * *

**A/N: I Need a new beta reader, email or leave a review with penname and email and have at least two stories up with a minimum of 3 reviews per chapter…or 4 reviews for a one-shot. **


End file.
